


Dream in Silver

by clandestineLimelight



Series: Dream in Color [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Genji, BAMF Hanzo, F/M, Gen, LOTS of violence, M/M, Modern AU, Motorcycles, Some drugs, this is actually a prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineLimelight/pseuds/clandestineLimelight
Summary: 1) Childhood is impressionable.2) How you get from Point A to Point B is important.3) The decision and choices we make define us, for better or worse, and will haunt you with their 'what if's till the day you die....The story of two boys and how they suffered before becoming free.





	1. Simple Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of my Dream in Color Series and one of the prequels to my fic titled 'WTF Road'.
> 
> This is Hanzo and Genji's story of how they showed up to the main fic. Which is not posted yet. I somehow ended up writing more of this story then the main one. Oopsies. I decided to posted it anyway though because it was just gathering dust on my computer.
> 
> This will be slow to update, I reckon, but I have four chapters prewritten so there is that.

Memories have always been crystal clear to Hanzo Himura. He's never considered it a curse, but it hasn't exactly been a blessing either. Some of the sweetest moments are captured in his mind, forever pictures of happiness and triumph, but others prove to be as dark and tasteless as ash in his mouth.

Hanzo was quick to enter the room, a gleam of urgency in his eyes.

“Genji,” a little child was playing on the floor, in his hands a toy car that he was running over a race track themed floor map. He looked up. “Come here. Quick.” 

Though he gave a soft whine of protest, Genji immediately rose to his feet and ran over to where his older brother was standing just to the right of the doorway. Hanzo felt relief ease some of his nerves. He's seen enough to know that this wasn't over, not even close, but maybe Hanzo could make it more bearable for Genji, take away some of the fear.

“What's going on, Hanzo?” Genji looked up at him with questioning eyes that were growing more and more scared as they read Hanzo's own apprehension. “Are you okay?” Hanzo kept eye contact and did the best job at concealing emotion as a five year old could do. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't doing a very good job at it, but he made the effort all the same.

“I'm okay.” Hanzo reassured him. A pause was left in the air that left Hanzo frantically searching his mind for some kind of excuse or idea or topic to follow or anything really. Something to stop the silence from eating them alive. His eyes landed on Genji's toy car, still clutched in his tiny fingers. “We're going to play a game.”

“A game?” Genji brightened. “What kind of game?”

“The fun kind.” Hanzo teased. He felt a genuine smile curl his lips. If anyone could make him smile, it was his little brother.

“Not funny, Hanzo.” Genji gave a pout and swatted at Hanzo's arm. “What kind of game? For reals this time.”

His plan was forming slowly, sluggishly, despite how fast the initial idea came to him or how hard he was thinking. “We're-”

The door flung open. The force of it so fierce that it ricocheted off the wall behind it, vibrating the very room. Both boys jumped. Genji dropped his toy and clung to Hanzo like a startled octopus, rapping both hands tightly around Hanzo and hiding his face in his brother's shirt. Through the door came a flurry of noise and movement.

Four men. Two men with huge builds and bulging muscles. Their suits ruffled and knuckles scarred. They carry a man between them. He was noticeably smaller, in casual attire and scared beyond his wits. He wasn't struggling, if anything he was have trouble walking, petrified with fear. The last man was entirely different. He looked different. His suit black as obsidian and assented with pearl white. But it was more than that. The tilt of his chin, the style of his hair, the glint in his eyes, it all spoke of a superiority that was earned and respected.

“Please!” The small man begged. “Please, Himura-sama! I didn't mean any harm! It was a simple miscalculation!” With a nod from the man in charge, the two thugs dropped the small man abruptly, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. “Please!” The man bowed, cowering between the two thugs.

“ 'Simple miscalculation.' ” The man in the black suit spoke with a voice of velvet and ice. “Things such as these are not 'simple miscalculations' but very bold acts of character.” He stood directly in front of the coward with his hands clasped behind his back. At attention and alert, but relaxed and smooth. An excellent example of a snake in human skin.

At the sound of the man's voice, Genji perked up, turning quickly to face the scene taking place in the middle of the room. “Father!” He cried out, a naive hope in his voice. Hanzo inhaled sharply at the loud interruption. Their father, Sojiro, turned to look.

“Hanzo. Genji.” Sojiro's voice was not impressed, not angry, not irritated. It was very flat with a hint of disappointment. “Why are you here in this room?”

Hanzo took a shuttering breath, the full weight of his father's stare braking him down piece by piece. Genji looked nervous. Hanzo wanted to be angry at his brother. Genji should know better than to play in this room. This was one of the off limits, 'do not enter under any circumstances' rooms of the estate. Genji knew that. He _knew_ that. Hanzo couldn't fathom why he would come traipsing around here, tugging along his race track floormap and vroom vrooming his car through the air. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at Genji, he just couldn't. Genji was a kid, and he deserved to get a childhood. Which included pushing limits and getting in trouble. Hanzo just hadn't expected this much trouble. He was unsure on how to get out of it. How to get Genji out of it.

Unfortunately, Sojiro's eyes caught on the colorful floormap he was nearly stepping on, then to the toy car Genji had dropped. He shook his head and sighed. “Playing where you're not supposed to?”

“Yes, father.” Hanzo's voice was even. He may be scared but it wasn't something he was unused to and his time to get any kind of mercy was running out. “I brought Genji here to play cars.” Lie. Lie, lie, lie. And by the way Sojiro's eyes narrowed, his father knew that it was a lie too.

“With only one car?” Sojiro asked. A bit of humor entering his voice. Humor Hanzo knew to be entirely fake.

The room was deathly silent. The cowering man didn't dare speak. The two thugs remained stone faced. Genji had tears budding in the corner of his eyes, but he was too confused and weary to actually started actively sobbing. There was a few soft thud, thud, thud sounds from outside the room. Those sounds gave Hanzo a blossom of hope.

“We were sharing.” Hanzo continued his fib.

“I see.” More silence followed Sojiro's words. The pressure of the situation finally proved too much for little Genji. Guilt and confusion and the tense atmosphere broke the dam and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He cried quietly. Hanzo felt a fresh wave of anxiety roll over him. Crying was weak.

Sojiro hummed, but before he could speak. A small knock interrupted the horrible situation. At the door, her fist still raised from where she had knocked on the doorframe, was a wisp of a woman. Her eyes were wide in panic and everything about her screamed frazzled. All attention turned to her, and she shrunk under it.

At the sight of his nanny, Hanzo all but fainted in relief.

“Ah, Akiyama-san” Sojiro greeted the women. Akiyama-san bowed in respect. She was still shaking and Hanzo doubted that that would stop any time soon.

“Himura-sama,” She stuttered, too scared to raise her eyes to meet the man's, “I'm so sorry. I lost track of the young heirs. It was an honest mistake. I'm so very sorry.” She graveled, bowing lower.

“Just take him, Akiyama-san.” Sojiro nodded his chin towards his two sons. Akiyama-san wasted no time hurrying over to the boys. “I will see that you are punished accordingly.” Akiyama-san froze, a small whimper escaping her. Hanzo reawoke her by shoving his crying little brother at her. Genji raised his hands up and Akiyama-san swooped down to pull Genji into her arms, cradling him to her chest. Hanzo hung onto the waistband of her skirt as Akiyama-san lead them out of the room. It's too bad about Akiyama-san. She was one of the few nanny Hanzo actually liked.

“Hanzo.” Sojiro said softly. Hanzo froze, turning to face his father. “Stay.” The little boy's stomach dropped through the floor and he felt sick. He felt the fabric of Akiyama-san's skirt slip through his fingers as she left him, he could hear Genji calling for him, but he was focused on Sojiro and the other three men in the room. 

Sojiro turned his gaze back to the cowering man. The man bowed lower. “Sorry. So sorry. I won't happen again. I swear.” He trembled.

Drawing a gun from inside his suit jacket, Sojiro tsked in a condescending manor. The man froze, the ultimate expression of terror on his face. “Of course it won't.” Sojiro told him, voice soft in the way quicksand is soft. “I won't let it happen again.”

The gun fired, the silencer cutting the noise to a loud pop, but the fatality of the noise stayed unchanged. The man, the body, slumped to the floor. Blood leaked across the hardwood. Genji's floormap drowned in blood, red eating up the little pictures of race tracks.

Hanzo stared, memorized by the scarlet pool that surrounded the body that was once a man. He couldn't look away. It was horrifying, unfathomable, he couldn't rap his head around the fact that a life had just been taken. That someone was here and now they are not. All he could do was stare at the blood. At the expression of fear and death on the body's face. Finally, a numbness started to seep into him, filling in the cracks caused by this earth shattering event, and making things a little easier. Hanzo was able to take his first breath since the whole thing happened.

“Hanzo.” Hanzo heard his name almost abstractly, he nearly missed it altogether. He turned and looked at his father, tearing his eyes away from the bloody centerpiece of the room. Sojiro smiled, but offered no explanation. He just slipped the gun back into his suit, the wicked shine of the medal still easily visible. On his way out of the room, he paused long enough to pat Hanzo on the head and order a quick “clean this up” to the two thugs. Then he was gone.

As Hanzo turned back to the body and the blood – his eyes refusing to water and his stomach calm, his chest aching and his mind unsure – he knew one thing. Had one thought. That this was one life changed event that he didn't have to share. That he did his job as an older brother. That he took the weight and blame onto his shoulders. It all worked out. Genji was safe.


	2. Something Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.

Sojiro walked through the door, humming. Hanzo looked up from were he was crouched next to the coffee table, hand still under the table, fingers just shy of picking up a penny. He started at his father like a deer in headlights. His father stared back, a mild curiosity on his face.

“Hanzo?” Voice still smooth, but lacking the note of final it usually carries. Hanzo scrambled to his feet, cheeks burning and eyes averted. “What are you doing on the floor?”

His mouth opened and no sound came out. He licked his lips and tried again. “I was getting a penny.”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow, but looked more amused than angry. Much to Hanzo's relief. “What have I done to make you think you're so poor you need to pick up pennies?”

“No! No, father, it's not like that.” Alarm followed on the tail of his father's words, panic nearly swallowing him whole. His father hadn't done anything wrong, he wasn't the cause of this, and it was important for that fact to be very well known.

“No? Well then, what were you doing?” Sojiro's taunting him, Hanzo can feel it. Even though his father's words were not overly aggressive the vibe was still there.

Hanzo hesitated on his answer. “I was-” he lowered his eyes and started to mumble, “I was doing a scavenger hunt.” To be honest, Hanzo wasn't entirely sure why he was so embarrassed. It could be that he viewed himself to be too old for this sort of activity. It could be that he didn't want to appear weak or childish or stupid in front of his father. It could be that he was having fun and that felt wrong somehow. Maybe it was all three.

Sojiro just chuckled, a sound that was usually so awful was now somewhat lighter. “A scavenger hunt?” Hanzo nodded. “Where in the world did you come up with that?”

“Mother and Oji-san. They said it would be fun.” Hanzo's words sounded lame even to his own ears. He was studying his feet with rapt attention, but he took a chance to peak up at his father. His eyes immediately caught Sojiro's gaze for a brief second before darting back down.

“Ah, that explains it.” Sojiro seemed satisfied with that answer. A little bit of the tension eased out of Hanzo's shoulders. “And a penny is on your list?” Hanzo nodded and held out the paper that was pristinely folded up in his left hand. Taking it, Sojiro unfolded it and quickly ran his eyes over the items. “Well, then.” He folded back up the paper and returned it to Hanzo. “Go get your penny.”

Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, Hanzo nodded and went back to the coffee table. The penny had originally been in the couch and he had jostled it loose while digging through the cushions. It was a hard find. Not many people in this house cared much for change, let alone something as little as a penny – his father had pointed that out already – yet he had found one. Hanzo had a vague suspicion that Takuya had planted several of the items on his search list. Hanzo put the penny in his little pail and called it good.

“Where is your mother and Takuya?” Sojiro asked, leaving the sitting room as his son does, Hanzo walking a few steps behind him.

“In the gardens.” Hanzo told him. He was anxious to get back to his scavenger hunt, but knew better than to leave Sojiro abruptly like that.

With a hum and nod of his head, he dismissed Hanzo and reoriented himself towards the gardens. Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief and turn on his heel to go the other way. He'll find something this way, there are other things on his list, things that don't require him to be near his father.

There were five things on his list. He already had a pair of scissors, having snagged them from the art supplies in the play room, and a straw from the kitchen. Now he also had the penny. That left two more things. A stuffed toy and 'something blue.' These were the difficult ones. He was too old to have stuffed toys anymore, so there wasn't any in his room. Genji did have some, but bribing his brother into getting one? That was the tricky part. Though the 'something blue' thing was a real kicker too. When he had asked, Takuya had laughed and told him that it could be anything, as long as it was blue, but that wasn't much help. Blue what? Did it have to be all blue? Could it be small? What were the restrictions? It worried on him that he might not be able to win because of this.

As for now though, he'll work on getting the stuffed toy. He walked through the house, his steps turning into a creeping pace when he neared their rooms. Genji and Hanzo shared a wing of the house together. Their bedrooms on either side of the space with a play room, tiny library, and kitchenette in between them. Entering the half-circle hall that connected all the rooms, Hanzo first went into the play room.

Digging through the toy box yielded no success, neither did browsing the shelves. Frustration crept over Hanzo like a fever. Uncomfortable and unpleasant, flushing his face. There were no stuffed toys in this room. How in the world could that be? He knew Genji played with them every now and then. So why weren't there any here? Did Genji pick up his toys for once? Bring them to his room for some extended play after they were kicked out of the play room for bedtime? That and it would be easier for him to take the toys with him than put them away in the toy box. Hanzo really didn't understand his brother sometimes.

That left one last room to look in. One he knew for sure would have stuffed toys in it. Genji's bedroom.

Hanzo felt apprehension fill him as he neared his brother's room. Which was silly, he's been in Genji's room several times, he's even grabbed things from it before, but that was different. Genji had always invited him in or an adult had always instructed him to get something. He never just walked in. It felt like an invasion of privacy, but if Genji can waltz into Hanzo's room without even knocking, then Hanzo could barrow a stuffed toy. It wasn't like he was doing any harm or stealing anything.

Fingers snagged on the door and Hanzo slid it open slowly, unable to shake that hesitance, even with his little pep talk. He barely got it all the way open.

“Hanzo?” Genji looked up from wear he was elbow deep into the drawer of his desk.

“Genji?” Hanzo was taken aback, he hadn't expected his brother to actually be in his room. Genji had his own scavenger hunt list to follow.

“What are you doing here?” He asked and when Hanzo stuttered on his reply, he went back to digging in his desk.

“I- well-” Hanzo flushed in embarrassment. “I came to get something on my list.” He finally finished a sentence.

“Ah ha!” Genji withdrew his hand, something clenched in his small fist. He looked at it himself before putting on a big smile and holding it out for Hanzo to see. It was a candy.

“A candy?” Hanzo's eyebrows raised in confusion.

“A candy!” Genji nodded, withdrawing his hand. “My list says I need a candy wrapper.” He unwrapped it so fast that the wrapper tore, but Genji didn't seem to mind. He just put the wrapper in his little pail. He then popped the candy in his mouth.

“Why are you in my room, again?” He asked, tilted his head to the side as he loudly chew on the candy. Which Hanzo was beginning to realize was some kind of caramel.

“My list says I need a stuffed toy.” Hanzo said a bit more strength to his words. Genji didn't seem mad about Hanzo being in his room.

“Oh,” Genji glanced to his left, Hanzo followed his line of sight to a small pile of toys on the floor. A stuffed bear was sitting within that pile. Hanzo made a move toward it, but Genji darted in from of him, stopping him from moving any farther. 

“No! Those are mine.” He cried out.

“Can't you share?” Hanzo felt irritation start to weigh on him. Genji was being ridiculous, it was just a toy.

“No.” Genji gathered up the bear and held it stubbornly in his arms.

“Come on, Genji. I'll give it right back.”

“No.”

“Give it to me.”

“No.”

“Do it!”

“No!”

"Why are you being so obstreperous?” Hanzo's lips tried out the new word and he was proud at how well it sounded and how Genji's face drew up in confusion.

“What's that mean?” Genji's curiosity was starting to rear it head.

“You don't know?” Hanzo faked surprise. “I thought everyone knew what that meant.”

“I don't.” Genji scoffed. “What's it mean? Is it a bad word?” He perked up at the idea of it being bad language.

“Maybe.” Hanzo told him, his tone smug. “I'll tell you.” He held up one finger. “But, you have to give me the bear.”

“What? No!” Genji hugged the bear tighter.

“Guess you'll never know then.” Hanzo shrugged.

Genji paused, biting his lip. Hanzo could practically see the thoughts racing in his head. Finally his grip on the bear relaxed. “Okay. I'll give you the bear if you tell me what the word means.” Hanzo held out his hand. Genji glared. “No, you tell me first.”

“No,” Hanzo shook his head, “give me the bear first. I promise I'll tell you.” Genji was appeased by the promise. He handed over the bear.

Hanzo had to think for a second before replying, searching for the right words to explain 'obstreperous'. “It's like 'naughty,' but a really loud naughty and won't do anything you tell it.”

“Oh?” Genji bit his lip in thought. “So, it's not a bad word?”

“No.” Hanzo shook his head.

“But you said-” Hanzo cut him off right there.

“I said 'maybe', not 'yes'.” Hanzo put the stuffed toy in his pail. He could sense Genji getting more and more distraught, so he hurriedly switched topics. “What else in on your list?”

Genji looked down to his pail and pulled out a crumpled list. He straightened it out and looked over the hand drawn pictures on the paper. “I needed a picture book, a candy wrapper, a bug, a feather, and something green.” He crumpled it back up and dropped it back into the pail.

“You got everything already?” Hanzo had expected Genji's list to be extremely easy in comparison to his own, but it looked to be the same amount of difficulty. Which wasn't fair and kind of aggravating that he had already got everything while Hanzo still needed 'something blue.' Hanzo wanted to pout.

“Yeah, what was on your list?” Genji swung his pail merrily as he walked out of the room. Hanzo followed him.

“A penny, a pair of scissors, a stuffed toy, a straw, and 'something blue'.” Hanzo told him with a hint of petulance to his voice.

Genji stopped and looked at Hanzo, alarm suddenly flashing over his face. “Do you have everything already?”  
“Um,” lying crossed Hanzo's mind, but he couldn't force the lie past his lips, “no. I still need one thing.”

Suddenly Genji took of like a shot. Surprised, Hanzo raced after him. “Hey!” Hanzo quickly caught up to Genji, “what-?”

“I'm gonna win!” He shouted. Confused, Hanzo slowed. “I'm gonna get back to mother and Oji-san before you find your last thing!” Genji taunted him, looking over his shoulder.

Not fair. It wasn't fair that Genji was going to win. Hanzo would be winning if he didn't have the stupid 'something blue' on his list. Maybe he could win on technicality? He had everything else, maybe if he got back to Takuya in time he could explain why he should win because of his item being stupid and unfindable.

Hanzo broke into a sprint, over taking Genji and pulling ahead quickly. Genji squawked and tried to keep up with no success. It wasn't far to the gardens, and it took no time for Hanzo to break into the alcove that Takuya and Mother were sitting in.

The gardens themselves were stunning. Beautiful flowers and trees were placed artfully around benches and walkways, always bright petals and vibrant foliage. The space the two adult occupied was near the back of the west side, boxed in by flowing trees on two sides and wall spilling over with vines behind them. They sat on a white, stone bench, talking and smiling.

Bursting into the alcove, Hanzo slid on the plush grass and tumbling down in a very unelegant manor. Once he reorientated himself and sat up, alarm struck him quickly. All of his items had fallen out of his pail. He scrambled to get things, shoving them into the pail again. 

“Hanzo?” Takuya chuckled. “Do you finish?” Hanzo nodded as he snatched up his scissors and penny.

Doom fell over him as he heard Genji's footsteps come close. “I got all my stuff!” He was shouting as he ran up to Mother and Takuya. “I-” He looked at Hanzo, finally getting to his feet again, and back to where he was now at the finish line. He grinned. “Ha! I win!” He held out his pail.

“This wasn't a race.” Takuya frowned, taking Genji's pail. “Let's see.” He started to pull out objects. “Here's the picture book,” he set it aside on the bench, “and a candy wrapper,” that was set on the bench as well. Hanzo slowly got up to stand by Genji and his smug expression. He was holding his pail with both hands. “Here's the bug,” a dead grasshopper was tossed into the grass on the far left, “and a bird feather.” Takuya gave the feather to Mother, who delicately put it in her hair. Then he lifted out a bouncy ball. A green bouncy ball. “Ah, something green.”

Hanzo seethed. Did that count? Was that really all he had to do? Get a blue bouncy ball and he's win? This was stupid. He shouldn't have even agreed to play this stupid game in the first place.

“Hanzo.” The boy looked up, “Let's see what you have.” Takuya took Hanzo's pail from his stiff, tense fingers. He studied Hanzo for a second, a concerned look in his eyes, but let it go and turned back to the pail.

Hanzo's breath caught. He hadn't finished. He hadn't finished and came to them as if he had. Would they think that he was a liar for coming here like this? Or that he was stupid for not finishing the list? Maybe if he explained to them that he couldn't find the 'something blue' they would not judge him. Yet Genji had found his 'something green' easily. If his younger brother could do it, then he should have been able to do it. Hanzo lowered his eyes.

Takuya pulled out the items one by one, like he did with Genji's. “A penny, a pair of scissors, a straw, and a stuffed toy.” He looked into the empty pail then at Hanzo. “Where is-”

“I couldn't find it!” The words exploded out of his mouth and just kept coming. “You said 'something blue,' but didn't say what! You didn't say if it had to be big or small, or round or not, soft or hard! How was I supposed to know what I needed to get! I couldn't just pick up a blue rock and win!” He was waving his arms around, frustration making his voice waver.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Takuya pulled Hanzo closer and scooted over on the bench for Hanzo to sit next to him. Hanzo did. Genji followed suit and sat on Mother's lap. “This was supposed to be fun. It wasn't a race. Nobody 'won'. You're just having fun with your brother while playing a game.” Hanzo looked placated, but not by much.

“But I still wasn't able to find 'something blue'.” He pressed the issue. This was a big deal. Why couldn't Takuya see that? The smile on his face made Hanzo second guess himself followed by a touch of anger. Making fun of him for not finding 'something blue,' was just mean.

“It could have been anything, Hanzo. Even a blue rock.” Hanzo gaped at Takuya. “You're overthinking this. It's just for fun, momo-kun.” 

Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the nickname and cast his eyes down. “But I lost....” He said softly.

Mother and Takuya shared a look, even Genji looked sobered from his victory. “Oh Hanzo, come here.” Mother finally spoke. Hanzo didn't move, but when she beckoned him with her hand he finally went to her. He leaned into her, resting his forehead on her neck and breathing in her perfume. She wrapped an arm around him and held him close. He felt Genji pressed at his side and Mother half-holding him. He slowly started to feel the worry drain away as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“You didn't lose,” she told him, voice gentle like it always was, like a brushed fleece blanket warmed in the dryer, “you just didn't finish.” Hanzo lifted his head up and stared at her curiously. “Why don't you go find something blue real quick and then you can win too. You'll both be winners.” She shifted Genji on her lap and squeezed both her sons in a hug.

Hanzo wasn't sure if coming in second was what he wanted, but it preferable to not being able to finish at all. He took his now empty pail from Takuya and reluctantly pulled away from his mother. Before he could take more than three steps towards the house, someone came through the arch into the garden, the wind brushing away the trees and flowers to reveal him coming up the path. Sojiro.

Everyone, sans Takuya, stiffened up, straighten posture and schooling expressions. Sojiro was on the phone, speaking in fluent English. Hanzo could somewhat make out the foreign words, but tried not too when he realized what the call was actually about. He hung up and focused those colorless eyes on his family.

“Sojiro!” Takuya called, raising from his seat to meet him half way into the alcove. “I haven't seen you all day. Been hiding under a rock?” The too men shook hands, sort of. It was more like Takuya clasped Sojiro's forearm and squeeze fondly, the other doing so back a bit more half-heartedly.

Hanzo has always been puzzled by his father's and Takuya's relationship. First off, Takuya was the only man Hanzo has ever, /ever/, seen that wasn't scared to death by Sojiro. In fact, he seemed comfortable around him. Could hold every day conversations with him and offer his advice on things. What was more though, was the amount of trust Sojiro placed in Takuya. Takuya was allowed to be alone with Mother, could sit at the family table for meals, and took care of a number of things, both in the world Hanzo knows and the world he's inheriting. If anyone had a voice of reason to Sojiro, it was Takuya. It made no sense whatsoever.

“I have been busy,” Sojiro tells Takuya, “and there is still much to do. Accompany me back to my office?” He phrased it as a question, but it was not a question.

“Sure,” Takuya nodded, “Murasaki,” Mother tilted her head to show that she was listening, “you all set here? Need anything before I lock myself in for the rest of the foreseeable future?”

Murasaki smile a little smile. “No, I am fine. Thank you.” Despite her demur appearance, Hanzo could see how she held Genji, just a breath away from hugging him too hard. Sojiro always made her so nervous.

Genji didn't seem to mind his mother's deathgrip, he was staring at Sojiro was a mix of awe, fear, and confusion. It was always the look he gave his father.

Hanzo looked from his mother and brother to his pail then finally to his father. His breath caught, as he found that his father was already looking at him. They made eye contact.

“How did the scavenger hunt go?” Sojiro glance at his pail and all the items scattered around. His voice sounded... interested, and Hanzo was worried about that. Sojiro only took interest in things that could benefit him. Why was he interested in one of his and Genji's games? What could he gain from this? “Did you get all the other items on your list?

“No,” Hanzo took a breath to steady himself, yet still had a hard time keeping eye contact. “I missed one.”

“Which one?”

“ 'Something blue'.” Hanzo's voice was bitter. “They said I needed 'something blue' and I couldn't find anything blue.” He wanted to explain this so badly, that he wasn't being incompetent, it was just an impossible item to find.

“Blue?” Sojiro pauses then pulls something out of the inside pocket of his jacket. At first Hanzo thought it might be a gun, but it was too small. It was something wrapped in a handkerchief of beautiful colors, sky blues, royal blues, bright blues, and white.

That was very blue. Was Sojiro going to give him that for the scavenger hunt? No, couldn't be, Sojiro wouldn't give him a gift.

He wasn't completely wrong. He wasn't getting the handkerchief. Instead Sojiro unwrapped the fabric to reveal something else entirely, something far more beautiful. A necklace. He held it by the cord so Hanzo could see the pendant clearly. It was a deep sapphire stone, about an inch and a half in diameter and carved ever so elegantly and with much care into the shape of a dragon. It's eyes were emeralds and its scales and features were lined in gold. It was absolutely stunning. Hanzo stared at it with awe.

When all Hanzo did was look, Sojiro lightly shook the necklace making the dragon bounce, it's eyes gleaming with the shift in light. “Aren't you going to take it?” His words confused everyone in the room, Hanzo could tell because of the silence, but he himself kept staring at the dragon.

“That's for me?” He asked, a bit breathless. He wanted to hope so badly that it was his, but a big part of him was telling him to not bet on it, it could be some joke.

“Yes.” Sojiro watch him with unreadable eyes. Slowly, as if his joints had rusted shut, Hanzo shifted closer, closer, close enough to reach out, expecting any minute for Sojiro to tell him to stop, and finally took the necklace. He stared at it in his hands, running his fingers over the dragon preciously. “There, now you have 'something blue'.”

“Thank you so much, Father.” Hanzo gave a short bow. He couldn't believe this. He had just gotten a gift from his father. Sojiro barely does birthdays, let alone random acts of kindness. The idea that this was a trick occurred to him, but he couldn't see how a necklace could harm him. He was relishing in the positive attention right now. It was rare he got this.

“This family has been associated with dragons for millenia.” Sojiro tells him. Hanzo knew this. The dragon was on the family crest. Him and Genji used to play pretend with dragons when younger. “It's only fitting that my oldest son has a piece to carry, to remind him of his family.” Sojiro raises his hands, gently twisting the ring on his right hand ring finger. The red dragon ring gleamed wonderfully in the sun. “As is tradition.”

Starring, Hanzo felt a warmth blossom in his chest. His father may make him take advanced classes, both in mind and body, he may ridicule him and do things to scare or trick him, but obviously his father still loved him. “Thank you so much. I'll always wear it. I'll never forget my family.” Hanzo dropped his head and smiled to the ground.

“Good.” Sojiro ended the conversation there and looked toward Murasaki, but addressed Genji. “Suzume,” Genji perked up at the nickname. Sojiro had conned that name for his youngest son years ago. No one was sure why, but it stuck. Everyone called him that now. It was probably why one of his scavenger hunt items was a feather. “Did you get all of your items?”

“Yes,” Genji nodded vigorously, “all of them.” Hanzo could tell that Genji wanted to ask Sojiro if he had any gifts for him, but even his numskull brother knew better than to fish for prizes in shark infested waters.

“Good.” Genji preened under the praise, little as it was. Sojiro turned back to Takuya, who was smiling fondly, if not proudly. Sojiro raised a brow at him and Takuya just chuckled and shook his head. “Are you ready, yet?” A dark impatience entering Sojiro's voice, but Takuya didn't seem hurried by it.

“Let's go.” Takuya nodded. He waved at Murasaki, who had to shuffle Genji around some to give a wave back. “Bye boys. Better behave for your mother. You don't want me coming back out here to whip you into next week.”

“I'll be good.” Genji giggled.

Hanzo nodded his agreement. He was trying to focus on the conversation at hand, but the necklace kept distracting him. He couldn't stop running his fingers over it or staring into it's vibrant green eyes. It was amazing. It looked amazing and what it stood for pushed turrets of emotion and meaning into the little blue dragon.

Sojiro started walking way. Takuya gave one last smile and wave, then turned to catch up with him. Once they were gone, Genji sprung up out of Murasaki's lap and raced over to Hanzo. 

“Let me see! Let me see!” Genji bounced up and down, excitement in his eyes. Hanzo bet that Genji had had just as hard of a time understanding what just happened as Hanzo did. Still, Hanzo was afraid to give Genji the necklace. What if he broke it? Or ran off with it? Instead, Hanzo slipped the cord over his head, the pendant coming to rest on the center of his chest, from there he let Genji take it in his hand to look at it. “Ohhhh.” Genji was starry eyed. “This is so cool!”

“Yes, it is.” Hanzo felt himself share Genji's excitement. Hanzo had kind of expected Genji to be jealous, but he didn't seem to be. He just 'ooh and ahh'ed over it.

Over Genji's head, Hanzo looked to his mother. Murasaki had a small sad smile on her face. Wistful, as if she was watching somebody leave. Once she saw him looking, the smile disappeared, replaced by a happier one. Hanzo's confusion was brushed away as Genji started pulling on his necklace. Hanzo slapped his hands away then. Genji whined.

“Can't I wear it? Just for a minute?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“You're no fun, onii-chan.” Genji pouted with his bottom lip out.

Hanzo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a reason for the new last name. ;)
> 
> I'm not an expert in Japanese stuff. I try, but if I got something wrong feel free to let me know.
> 
> I'm also in current need for a beta if anyone is interested.


End file.
